1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medium holder, a medium loading device, and a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, medium loading devices that are provided with support units, which respectively support both end sections of a rolled medium, and loading sections into which the support units are loaded, are known. In the medium loading devices, first sides of the support units are fixed by guides that are provided in the loading section when the support units, which are disposed at both end sections of a rolled medium are loaded into the loading section (refer to JP-A-2013-220567).
However, in the abovementioned devices, the first sides of the support units are fixed by the guides in the loading section, but since the second sides of the support units are not fixed, there is a problem in that it is easy for the second sides of the support units to move in a direction that is opposite to a side on which the second sides of the support unit hold the rolled medium and which applies a rotational force in accordance with a rotational action due to the transport of the rolled medium, and therefore, the support units come loose from the rolled medium.